A break from all the fighting
by temafan
Summary: Korra lets Lin ride Naga to get their minds off their troubles and gets to know the chief a little bit better. Short story. R


A/N: short fic between Korra and Lin. Since there are only six or so episodes the characters maybe out of character

* * *

"I-I am not sure about this, Avatar," Lin Bei Fong said as Korra's polar bear-dog watched her with her dark eyes. "Oh come on, Lin-"

"That's Chief Bei fong for you, Avatar!" Lin interrupted Korra, but tried not to sound too harsh. "You need to learn how to relax," Korra walked around the older woman and gently pushed her towards her companion, "and I will help you!" Lin sighed and walked around the large creature before putting her right foot on the stirrup. Suddenly Naga stirred, making the chief step back. "Make sure your boots don't jab her," Korra said as she rubbed Naga's head. "Forget it," Lin scuffed before walking away. "No-no, wait!" Korra quickly caught up with Toph's daughter and put her right hand on her shoulder. Lin turned around, annoyed, but didn't say anything when she saw the look in Korra's eyes. "Listen," Korra lowered her arm and looked down, "I know fighting Amon is so tiring, even Tenzin seems irritated with the lack of progress, so I thought I would help you guys loosen up."

"Why would riding a beast without a permit make me any less tense?"

"I don't know, it helps me when I am feeling down," Korra smiled, "just come and try it, I promise it will help." Lin thought for a few seconds, scanning the girl, and sighed, "maybe…maybe I am a little tense with everything that's going on."

"That's the spirit! I'll help you since you are a newbie," Korra grabbed Lin's hands and pulled her towards Naga.

After Lin mounted Naga, making sure not to jab her side again, Korra followed and sat behind her. "Can you handle the weight, girl?" Korra asked Naga as she leaned over Lin's shoulder and grabbed the reins. Naga nodded, slowly walking in a circle to show her master she could handle the weight. "I guess you are lighter than I though, _Chief Bei Fong," _Korra teased the metal bender. "And what is that suppose to mean, Avatar?" Lin asked, taking the reins from Korra's hands. Korra was shocked and embarrassed at her own words, "I-I just thought you would be heavy, with all of the armor you are wearing."

Lin didn't respond, instead she tapped Naga's side with her right foot, making the beast move forward. After a few minutes of them going forward, Korra smiled when she realized Naga followed Lin's directions without resistance, "I didn't know you were good with animals." Naga stirred when she heard her master, "sorry, companions."

"There are a lot of things a lot of people do not know about me, Avatar, and I would like to keep it that way." Lin responded without losing focus, "being the Chief of the Police comes with many enemies that would love to find the slightest weakness to bring me down."

"Riding animals is a weakness?" Korra asked, resting her hands on Lin's hips as the woman made Naga take a sharp turn around a tree. "In itself? no," Lin slowed down the polar bear-dog when they reached the edge of the park, "but I am fond of animals, you can imagine what someone would do to try and get in my head if they ever found out." Korra cringed at the thought of someone hurting Naga just to get to her, "I would lose it if something happened to Naga."

"So would I, something I cannot risk since I need to stay calm and focus," Lin gently pulled the reins to the right so Naga could walk along the edger of the park and street.

"The benders are to blame for all of the wars!" yelled an equalist supporter standing in a box and in front of a large poster of Amon.

"Why do you let someone like that spread hate?" Korra asked when Lin lead Naga near the river. "Because your previous incarnation and Fire Lord Zuko wanted people to be able to say what they wanted," the metal bender replied, adjusting herself in the saddle when Naga leaned down and started drinking water, "however, if a fight were to break out between him and a bender he would be held countable for provocation."

Korra, trying to look like she understood what Lin was saying, nodded, "I See…"

"I don't expect you to understand immediately, being cooped up in the South Pole for nearly your entire life, but I hope you think before you act."

The Avatar suddenly realized she was still holding on to Lin, she had never thought someone could get so close to the chief. "I guess," Korra said coolly as she removed her hands from Lin's sides, but found herself hugging the chief when Naga took off in a sprint. Lin smirked for a split second when the equalist's flyers and supplies went flying when Naga passed by.

~X~

"I must admit, Avatar, riding your polar bear-dog was relaxing." Lin said as she stepped down from the stirrup. "Glad to help, I needed a little distraction from everything that's going on too."

"Don't let me catch you riding her without a permit in my city!" Bei Fong crossed her arms and slowly walked away. Korra couldn't help but smile, "let's go home before Tenzin gets a hear attack, girl."


End file.
